Stanley
Storyline Imaginative and young Stanley Griff learns about different types of animals in his "Great Big Book of Everything" and how they cope with everyday situations. TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Cartoon Muted Trombone Sound * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard often as a running gag.) * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Growl Sc AT011102 (Heard once in "Kangaroo Clean-Up.") * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043401 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043402 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Shor AT043403 * Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Trum AT043404 * Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 (Heard once in "A Whale of a Song", "Monkey Bar Business" and "Woodpecker Woes.") * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 (Heard once in "Up the Apple Tree.") * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CHICKEN - ROOSTER CALLS, BIRD (Heard often in "Clock-a-Doodle Doo!" and heard once in "Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up.") * Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL (Heard often in "Doing Like Ducks.") * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Sunburn Stanley", "Clock-a-Doodle-Doo!" and "The Curse of the Angry Coral.") * Sound Ideas, BUBBLES, UNDERWATER - STEADY UNDERWATER BUBBLES (Heard once in "Watch Out for Lionels".) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, MEDIUM (Heard once in "Sick Day Stanley.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - STRING PLUCK (Heard once in "Woodpecker Woes" and "Koala Cuddle.") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE (Heard for every time Dennis spins.) * Sound Ideas, CHIMPANZEE - EXCITED CALL, ANIMAL, MONKEY, APE 02 (Heard once in "Whoo's Afraid of the Dark?".) * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - SHORT STRING SLIDE 02 (Heard once in "Tiger Hunt", "Sloth for a Day", "Monkey Bar Business", and "Savanna-Speeders!.") * Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT 02 (Heard once in "Savanna-Speeders!.") * Sound Ideas, TAPE, CUEING - MUSIC: CUEING ON PROFESSIONAL RECORDER 02 (Heard mainly to begin the "Great Big Book of Everything" song.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN (Heard once in "Look Who's Helping".) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT (Heard often when something zips up.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH (Heard often when something zips up.) Image Gallery *Stanley/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly Category:Shows That Don't Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Shows That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Shows That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Shows That Use Single Frog Croak Cl Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Elephant Single Shor AT043401 Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Disney Channel Shows